X Teens
by ha ha.what
Summary: The X Men as Teen's.....Ooooo all them hormones! time to mess with them!


Ok going for a different approch = now their Teens!! (around 17 maybe 18ish you choose!) brain ain't back in gear but hey see what you think! *winks* As you know I own nothing, zilch, zero that is to do with xmen because they do *points toward America*.  
  
Well..here goes!!!  
  
1:00pm. Lunch time. Logan pushed the cafeteria doors open, he was greeted by the smell of mashed potato and baked beans, he looked around for Kurt and Remy, sure enough there they were in their usual seats near the back but the fire exit.  
  
Kurt was being tortured by Rogue nattering on about how Bobby will never notice her and so on and so on, Kurt laid his head on the table and rolled his eye's, Remy sat smirking with his feet on the table leaning back on his chair flicking Pyro's 'missing' lighter on and off humming the tune 'I'm a fire starter'.  
  
Logan made his way over to them with a unusual 'slight' smile on his face, Kurt saw him coming and got up quickly "Logan! Take my seat!" he said trying not to sound too desperate, he grinned at Logan and pleaded with his eye's at the same time that he wouldn't have to sit near Rouge for much longer, as Logan sat down he saw the lighter in Remy's hand and smiled "I see that Pyro's 'lost' his lighter.again!" Remy laughed, he flicked it on and off a few more times then looked and Logan "talkin' of lost, where were you this mornin'?" Logan scratched the back of his neck and clicked it "Ah, it's a long story, can't be bothered to tell ya!".  
  
After thinking quietly for a few seconds Rouge frowned "that's funny." the boy's looked at her half interested and half not "Jean wasn't in this morning either!" Kurt frowned at her "so zat's why your sitting with us" Remy's eye's suddenly widened when he realised what Rouge had said, he grinned and raised his eyebrows at Logan, then his eyes drifted away from Logan to something behind "talk of the devil!"  
  
Jean walked over to their table "hey guy's!" they smiled at her in return, she opened her bag and took out one of Logans t-shirts "thanks for letting me borrow this!" she passed it to Logan, he avoided Remy's grinning face "uh.no problem" Jean smiled and started to walk away before turning back and saying "oh, and last night was great by the way!" she hurried off.  
  
Remy's face was a mixture of shock and amusement, Logan turned to see three pairs of wide eye's, Rouge quickly got up and ran after Jean "I'll be right back!" she yelled back.  
  
Remy and Kurt went into grease, summer night's mode "you 'DID' Jean Grey?!?" Logan watched Rouge and Jean leave the cafeteria turned towards Remy "What?!?...NO!" Remy's grin got wider "yeah right, I know what I heard, Kurt can back me up!" Kurt nodded, grinning slightly as well, Logan looked at Kurt with disbelief "it's not true.I don't even know why she said that, I mean she only stayed over one night." before realising what he said Remy jumped up sending the chair flying "HA! So you admit it!" other people were now staring at them, Remy saw this and got the chair and sat down, when everyone started on again so did Remy "so she stayed over your's?" "yeah, but only for that night" "why?" "because she had a argument with her dad!" "Why didn't she stay at Scott's?" "because.I dunno!" "where did she sleep?" ".my room." "AH HA!" "but I slept downstairs on the sofa!"  
  
The questions continue  
  
Outside. "You and Logan.?!?" Jean laughed "no, of course not, I'm just messing with his head!, but I stayed there because of my stupid father!" Jean and Rogue laughed "the look of confusion on his face was a pure classic!" Jean said whilst laughing "so how come you didn't go to Scott's?" Jean rolled her eye's "I did but he wasn't in!" Rouge tutted "figures!" she smiled at Jean "so.what's his house like?" Jean's eye's flashed "well Logans room ain't much but Sabe's room was like wow!" They both swooned over Logan big brother "he's like sooooo built up!" Jean agreed "shame he has that whole evil thing going on tho."  
  
Teen girl mode...ON.  
  
Well, what did ya think???....should I carry it on? Or leave the teen hormones alone? Do the whole R'n'R if ya want! And now a final thought.Why was Jean in Sabe's room??? 


End file.
